We Are Gonna Happen
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: Ryan is scared to tell Gabriella the truth about how he feels. Gabriella is to shy to ask Ryan out. What will their friends think? Ryella fanfic.
1. I Can Tell You're A Little Nervous

**I Can Tell You're A Little Nervous **

**Disclaimer: **Me no own High School Musical. Don't own the song "We Are Gonna Happen" by Emma Roberts

**Summary:** Ryan is scared to tell Gabriella the truth about how he feels. Gabriella is to shy to ask Ryan out. What will their friends think? Ryella fanfic. Titles and chapter based of "We're gonna happen"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING!!!

The school bell rang. A blond boy with a funny hat on just coming out of the boy's restroom didn't want to be tardy again. "I can't let Darbus go all naggy on me again," he said to himself. He was rushing as fast as he can.

A curly hair brunette with a ponytail on her shoulder was getting her books quickly as possible. "I can't be late again, especially during Ms. Darbus's class," she thought. She ran the fastest she could until…

CRASH!!!!

Papers, a hat, and books were flying!

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," the brunette apologized.

"No, no, it was my bad," the blond apologized.

They both gathered their things together until they realized who they bumped.

"Ryan!"

"Gabriella!"

"Well here's…your hat. Very sparkly."

"Your…books, nice butterfly and _pi_ covers."

They both chuckled nervously.

"Well we better get to class."

"It will be a real shame if Darbus gave us both detentions."

The clock came to 8:03 as Ryan and Gabriella arrived. "I see we have our tardies for the day," Miss Darbus said. "Therefore, you will both be receiving detention. Luckily that there's only a couple than several this time. The fewer the better." They both were embarrassed as most of the class were giggling.

After school, there were "volunteers" working on next year's musical. Ryan was working on the tree as Gabriella was helping with the costumes. They were both looking at each other, but when they looked back, they turned away. As Miss Darbus looked at Ryan and Gabriella, "It's an obvious tale," she said to herself.

When detention was over, Gabriella and Ryan were grabbing their book bags and other materials. As they turned around, their faces were facing the other.

"Hey," Gabriella said.

"Hi," Ryan replied.

"So…some time we had."

"Yeah, I feel completely ridiculous. I mean after what happened there."

"I know, it's embarrassing."

Gabriella was twirling her hair as Ryan running his hand through his.

"See ya," they both said as they left.

When Gabriella got home, her little sister, Serena, was on the stairs.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, it's just that I got detention, excuse my tardy I'm just…"

"Is it about a guy you like?"

"What?!? No, no, don't be silly! It's not about some guy, wait how did you know?"

"Hey, an 11-year-old knows."

"Just please don't tell mom when she gets back please."

"On one condition. You tell me exactly who this guy is."

"Okay…his name is Ryan Evans."

"That's all."

Serena went up to her room. A relief for Gabriella since she gets really nervous for explaining something like this.

When Ryan got back to his mansion, _his_ sister, Sharpay, was tapping her foot.

"So, did you have fun with Gabriella?"

"It's just detention Sharpay. Does one person makes a big deal?"

"If her last name is Montez, then yes it does."

"We're just friends."

"For now, then it's all fireworks!"

"Hey, nobody said anything about fireworks!"

"Not yet, but it will happen unless you stop flirting with her."

"What will it take to stop making you so jealous of Gabriella?"

"I suggest you leave her alone. And I'm not jealous!"

Ryan went to his room the same time Gabriella went in the living rooms. They were both thinking, "Will she/he ever like me back?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. If you don't like it, don't even try.


	2. Our Friends All Ask What's the Deal

**Our Friends All Ask What's The Deal **

The next day, it was physical science class. Mrs. Siegfried (my mom, Hazzah!) was handing out the grades from the astronomy test. Gabriella's grade was A+ and Ryan's was D+. "For those of you who didn't pass, there is an optional retake," the teacher explained.

"Great," Ryan thought sarcastically.

"What's wrong," Gabriella asked.

"It's nothing."

Gabriella took a little peek from his test. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault, it's just that many things has been scrambling through my brain that I just can't focus on science."

"Well, maybe I could tutor you."

"You would?"

"If you have any free time, I could come over to your house."

"School's fine. How about around lunchtime and the library after school?"

"Sure, sound great."

When lunchtime came around, Taylor (Gabriella's best friend) looked at Gabriella sitting with Ryan. The braniacs saw them chattering.

"Okay so the first step of the PP chain reaction is what?"

"Two protons fuse to form a deuterium nucleus."

"And the reaction results."

"It results in the emission of a positron and a neutrino."

"Very good, you're catching on!"

The drama club was also watching the two together. Sharpay walk towards to Taylor.

"I know that you're not used to this as much as I'm not," Sharpay said.

"What's the catch?" Taylor asked.

"There is no catch. You see why don't we try to keep them away from each other. You know, for the sake of our clubs."

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt Gabriella. If it's for the best."

"So glad we had this talk."

When Ryan went to the drama club, Sharpay was standing with the other thespians onstage. "What's going on are we having a meeting?" he asked.

"Ryan, we thought that you might be losing touch on the club here," Sharpay explained.

"I thought we already talked about this, guys this is ridiculous."

"No! What's really ridiculous is that you may join those braniacs instead!"

"Look just beacause Gabriella's helping me doesn't mean I'm turning into an Einstien. I'm going to meet here right now."

Ryan left the theater immediately. As Gabriella entered the science lab, Taylor and the braniacs were standing in front of the chalkboard. "Is their something wrong?" she asked.

"Gabriella, we might have our chances losing you here, I mean you and Ryan" Taylor explained.

"I'm just tutoring Ryan on science. There's nothing bad about that."

"It's not about tutoring. It's about the relationship."

"We don't have a relatonship, that's crazy! Look, I'm going to meet Ryan at the library. Just letting you know if you need me."

Gabriella went to the library with Ryan waiting.

"Hey!"

"Hey," Ryan said sadly.

"What's the matter?"

"The drama club was trying to keep me away from you."

"That's funny, Taylor and the other science club were doing the same thing."

"Well let's not get that to keep us down."

"You're right. Let's talk about the crab nebula. It's a supernova remnant in the constellation of Taurus."

"Hey that's my sign!"

"Really? I thought you were an Aries."

"Actually Sharpay is. I was born after the first five minute of April 20th."

"That seems possible."

"What's your sign?"

"I'm a Cancer."

"That's funny, it says that Cancer is the perfect match for Taurus."

There was silence after that remark.

"Guess we're turning astronomy into astrology," Ryan jocked.

"I guess we are," Gabriella replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please reply O-O


	3. You Ask What I'm Doing This Weekend

**You Ask What I'm Doing This Weekend**

**Note**: Do not own Lucas Grabeel's Improv Song

Gabriella was making lunch for herself and Serena. She set the lunch on the table. It was PB&J, Serena's favorite especially the way Gabriella makes it.

"So how's it going with you and Ryan?" Serena asked.

"We're really good friends actually," Gabriella answered.

"You think you guys are starting to catch up?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

The doorbell suddenly rang. Serena went to answer it. As she opened the door, it was Ryan.

"Whatever you selling we ain't buying," Serena said.

"No, I'm not soliciting, I never do anything like that," Ryan replied. "Is Gabriella here?"

"Oh, you must be Ryan. She's over at the table."

"I got it Serena," as Gabriella was running towards to the foyer. She saw Ryan wearing something casual for once. A black shirt, jeans, tennies, and a dark grey flat hat. Also a guitar behind his back. "Ryan, I didn't expect you to find my house."

"Actually I went to many houses," Ryan explained.

"I see."

"So what are you doing today?"

"I just finished lunch, but I don't have any plans."

"Look, I was wondering if we could go to the park today."

"That sound like a good idea."

"Have fun, you two," as Serena was grinning up to her cheeks.

Ryan and Gabriella got to the park and sat under a tree.

"So what do you want to talk about," Gabriella asked.

"Well there's a little song I wrote. It's kind of cheesy. Promise you won't laugh?" Ryan asked.

"Okay."

Ryan got out his guitar and started to play an acoustic pop tune.

_This is a song for you _

_Just the little things for all that you do_

_Cause you're cool everyday _

_You're just so cool, in that good "cool" way_

_You're just cool and I just gotta say "thank you" _

As Ryan finished his song, Gabriella applaud and giggled a bit.

"You promised," Ryan joked.

"Sorry, brava," Gabriella joked back. "Cute song by the way."

"I can play it on the piano also."

"Is there anything else you play?"

"Drums, but I can't really do the melody. That's about it."

"So you're a songwriter?"

"Hey, when you have a melody, write the lyrics before it completely disappears."

They both chuckled and giggled. "I don't really know how to play any instruments," Gabriella said.

"Well I could always teach you how to play the guitar."

"You'd really do that?"

"You're teaching me physical science."

Gabriella got a hold of the guitar. Ryan went behind her to help.

"Okay before we start tuning, just to let you know that the first string is the highest and sixth string is lowest. Notes are like the ABCs out of order."

"Are you sure they made it like that?"

"I'm not lying. Instead of _A-B-C-D-E-F_ it's _E-B-G-D-A-E_."

"Should I try it?"

"Of course."

Gabriella was strumming each note with Ryan's pick. Soon Ryan took a hold Gabriella's hand and strummed melodic tune. Gabriella was giggling happily.

As they got back to Gabriella's house. "Thanks for taking me to the park," Gabriella said.

"Hey, I didn't have any plans anyway."

Gabriella kissed Ryan on the cheek. Then Gabriella started to blush rose. "See ya on Monday," she nervously said. As she closed the door, Ryan walked off with a big grin on his face. At the same time, Gabriella smiled a bit and stopped blushing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please reply


	4. We Could Be Much More Than This

**We Could Be Much More Than This **

Monday came around and the retake was on that day. Gabriella waited for Ryan outside of the classroom. "I'm very pleased that some of you passed this test," Mrs. Siegfried voice said. This made Gabriella nervous that Mrs. Siegfried said "some".

The people who retook the test came out. "So how did you do?" Gabriella asked Ryan. Ryan said nothing at all until he showed his grade. "B-," he replied and smiled.

Gabriella started to cheer and hug Ryan. Everyone was watching even Sharpay and Taylor. "Taylor, can I see you for just a second?" Sharpay asked Taylor. They entered the janitor's closet.

"This is getting way out of hand! They are becoming closer and closer together!"

"Sharpay, I'm having some second thoughts about this. I mean look at Gabriella, she's really happy. I'm not going to do this."

"Fine, you and the science geeks can forget about me raising your popularity!"

"You didn't say anything about that."

"I would have!"

Taylor walked away from Sharpay and her evil plan.

"Alright, if I can't have any help, I'll do it on my own."

When lunch came around, Ryan and Gabriella sat together again.

"So what else do you help on?"

"Maybe social studies, you can help me if I help you play the piano."

"Well you got yourself a deal."

Just then, Taylor came towards to the couple.

"Hey Taylor, what wrong?"

"It's about Sharpay, she's trying to break you two up."

"That's why she's been against this?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know, you were trying to get me off Ryan," Gabriella said.

"I realized how happy you guys were and I just didn't want to be part of this, so I'm very sorry, I was a total jerk," Taylor apologized.

"It's okay, we were sorry we thought you were part of this," Gabriella replied. "But how do we make her believe her plan is working?"

"We just have to keep a close eye on her. We don't know what might happen."

It was P.E. time and it was swim day. Everyone was in their own swimsuits. "Alright Sharpay, you're up!" Mr. Bolton shouted. Sharpay took a graceful dive. "Alright next is Gabriella!"

Gabriella walked towards the swimming pool. As she was about to go in, Sharpay tripped her with her foot. Gabriella fell in the pool. Ryan jumped immediately to get her.

Gabriella coughed really hard as she and Ryan got back up. Gabriella was embarrassed and scared. She ran off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan said to Sharpay. He walked away from Sharpay. She scoffed angrily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review 0v0 (funny faces!)


	5. That's How the Story Supposed to End

**That's How the Story Supposed to End**

After school, Ryan went to go look for Gabriella. She was at her locker all sad.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"No I'm not, I'm embarrassed," Gabriella replied.

"Look don't pay any attention to what Sharpay does. She's doing this because she's jealous of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Why are you still talking to me after what just happened?"

"Because this is why."

Ryan began to kiss Gabriella lip to lip. She kissed him right back. When Sharpay saw them, "Leave them alone," Taylor stopped her.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because they like each other, at this rate love."

"_Excuse_ me!"

"You heard me, nothing, not even you, can break their hearts. Now walk away."

"I hate MONDAYS!!!" Sharpay shouted.

**Epilogue **

The next day Ryan and Gabriella became boyfriend and girlfriend. Ryan even started to wear casual and loose the hats. Gabriella couldn't have anything better than this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!!! YAY! Please review Oo (i like funny faces)


End file.
